Ich will doch nur bei dir sein! chapter 2
by Silvy
Summary: Nagi hat einige traumatische erlebnisse mit Brad, was wird sein koi tu um ihm zu helfen? Diesmal kommt auch noch Weiss dazu, was passiert bei ihrem treffen?


Ich will doch nur bei dir sein!  
  
Teil: 2/? Autor: Rikku-san Warning: Das ist meine erste Weiss Kreuz Fic, also bitte nicht so streng sein. (lemon), shonen ai und diesmal auch fast gar nicht schlimm Raiting: sollten alle lesen können Disclaimer: Weiss und Schwarz gehören nicht mir *sniff*, sondern dem guten Koya und Projekt Weiss ( vielleicht schenken die sie mir ja?) etc. das heisst, keine Kohle für ein armes bedürftiges Mädel  
  
Ja, das ist nun Chapter 2, wems gefällt, oder auch nicht, der kann mir m@ilen (Donnersturm@aol.com oder Dummibaerchen@aol.com) oder einfach direkt posten. So genug gelabert, viel spass (oder auch nicht) beim lesen.  
  
Ich will doch nur bei dir sein!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
// Schu.// Nagi wollte nicht reden, und er konnte auch nicht, die Erinnerung an das Geschehene verweigerte ihm den Gebrauch seiner Stimme. Also versuchte er Schuldig durch Gedanken darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er ihm etwas mitteilen wollte. // Schu? Hörst du mich? // doch sein Koi reagiertre nicht, schien mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als weiter nach ihm zu rufen.  
  
Schuldig bemerkte erst nach 5 Minuten, dass Nagi nach ihm rief und schaute ihn fragend an. / Was ist denn Häschen? /  
  
// Du kannst dir holen was du wissen willst, wissen musst, ich mag nicht darüber reden. // Er sah Schuldig mit seinen verweinten Augen von unten an und nickte ihm zu, als er dessen unsicheren Blick bemerkte.  
  
/ In Ordnung. Mach die Augen zu und versuch dich zu entspannen. / Er wusste wie bescheuert es war das zu einem Jungen zu sagen, der gerade brutal vergewaltigt und dann zusammengeschlagen worden war, aber trotzdem, irgendwas musste er ja sagen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Stirn an die Nagis um zu erfahren was Brad gesagt hatte, wirklich nur was er gesagt hatte. Was er getan hatte musste Nagi ihm irgendwann schon selbst erzählen, wenn er sich dazu bereit fühlte. Doch trotz seines Willens, konnte er die Erinnerungen seines Häschens an das was Brad ihm angetan hatte nicht abschirmen und bekam so alle Schmerzen und die gesamte Verzweifelung Nagis zu spüren, während er seine Schreie hörte. Es trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen den kleinen so leiden zu sehen und unwillkürlich, ob um sich selbst oder Nagi das Gefühl von Schutz zu vermitteln wusste er nicht, drückte er ihn fester an sich. Als er die Worte Brads vernahm zuckte er merklich zusammen, er hätte nicht gedachte, dass jemand mit so viel hass und Verachtung in der Stimme sprechen konnte.  
  
Nagi zitterte, als Schuldig ihn näher an sich zog. So sehr er ihn auch liebte war ihm heute zu viel körperliche Nähe auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise unangenehm, zu frisch waren die Wunden an Körper und Seele. Er erschrak, als er Schuldig schluchzen hörte, und Tränen sein T-Shirt benetzten. - Er weint. Wegen mir? Ich hab ihn noch nie weinen sehen. Er soll nicht wegen mir leiden. - Obwohl es ihn viel Kraft kostete, legte er seine Arme um Schuldig und flüsterte sanft "Schu, nicht weinen. Bitte weinen nicht wegen mir. Es wird wieder besser." Für sich selbst dachte er weiter - Aber wahrscheinlich nicht wieder gut, zumindest nicht so schnell. - küsste zärtlich seinen Hals.  
  
/ Eigentlich sollte ich dich trösten, nicht umgekehrt. / brachte er ein mentales Flüstern zustande. Sich selbst tadelte er - Hör auf zu flennen Schuldig, du musst jetzt stark sein, sonst kannst du ihn nicht beschützen. Also reiß dich zusammen. - Und das tat er. Er brachte die Tränen zum versiegen und flüsterte "Er wird uns nicht trennen, niemals. Ich lass dich nie mehr weg." Er schluckte die wiederaufkommenden Tränen runter und sprach weiter "Wir sollten erst mal schlafen und Morgen überlegen wir, was wir tun können." Er strich Nagi sanft durch die haare, küsste seine Stirn und wollte dann in ein anderes Zimmer zum Schlafen gehen, wurde jedoch von seinem Koi festgehalten.  
  
"Ich will heute nicht alleine Schlafen." Flüsterte Nagi und sah ihm flehend in die Augen.  
  
"Okay." war Schuldigs schlichte antwort und so legte er sich zurück in sein bett, und nachdem er Nagi und sich selbst zugedeckt hatte legte er einen Arm um diesen und strich mit der anderen Hand sanft über seine Wange, bis er in einen unruhigen schlaf gefallen war. Kuschelte sich dann sanft an ihn um auch noch ein wenig schlaf zu finden.  
  
Am nächsten morgen, wurden die beiden durch lautes Hämmern gegen Schuldigs Zimmertür und das laute Rufen Crawfords geweckt. Sofort saß Schuldig senkrecht im Bett und sah dem verängstigten Nagi in die weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er beugte sich zu dem jungen Assasin herunter und küsste ihn zärtlich mit unterdrückter Leidenschaft / Ich lass nicht zu das er dir was tut Nagi! Ich hab versprochen ich pass auf dich auf, und ich hab mein Wort dir gegenüber immer gehalten. Ich wird jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht damit anfangen es zu brechen. / er sah dem Jungen in die Augen und dieser nickte zögerlich, versuchte ein Lächel, was jedoch kläglich scheiterte.  
  
// Ich vertrau dir Schu, aber er ist gefährlich, auch für dich. Ich hab so angst, dass dir was passiert. Ich könnte ohne dich nicht mehr leben./ Er schluchzte und 2 Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Er fing sich jedoch wieder, als er einen weiteren sanften Kuss von Seiten Schuldigs spürte.  
  
Das Hämmern an der Tür hatte derweil aufgehört. Brad hatte gesehen, das die beiden inzwischen wach waren und so begann er mit lauter Stimme sein anliegen Vorzutragen. "Schuldig, Naoe ich weiss das ihr beide da drinnen seit, aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier, noch nicht eure Strafe wird warten müssen. Wir haben arbeit und ich will das ihr alle 3 mitkommt." Eine weitere Vision zeigte ihm das Schuldig protestieren wollte man müsse Nagi hier lassen, er sei zu schwach um zu kämpfen, doch er würde diesen einwand ignorieren.  
  
"Jetzt dreht er völlig durch, wie sollst du denn bitte kämpfen, du bist noch viel zu schwach." Schuldig wollte gerade etwas auf Crawfords Abordnungen erwidern, als dieser weiter Sprach.  
  
"Du brauchst gar nicht protestieren schuldig. Der Kleine kommt mit, er könnte nützlich sein. Wir werden nicht auf Weiss treffen, von daher müsste es keine Schwierigkeiten geben. Also seid jetzt schön brav und tut was ich sage, dann lass ich noch mal gnade vor recht ergehen und bestrafe euch nicht." - Sofort. - dachte er für sich weiter und grinste diabolisch, das wäre ja noch schöner wenn ihm die zwei so davonkommen würden. "In 20 Minuten seid ihr fertig und steht vorm Auto und Schuldig vergiss nicht Farfarello aus dem Keller zu holen." Damit drehte er sich um und ging in sein Büro um letzte Vorbereitungen für die Konfrontation mit Weiss zu treffen. In Gedanken lobte er sich selbst - ich bin genial, wenn alles so läuft wie ich es will, und das wird es natürlich, wird dieser Störenfried Schuldig bei dem versuch Nagi vor Bombay zu retten sterben und ich kann mir den Kleinen endlich richtig vorknöpfen. Und wenn Bombay ich nicht erledigt, bleibt mehr spass für mich, wenn ich ihn langsam zu Tode quäle. - In seinem Büro angekommen brach er ihn unmenschliches Gelächter aus.  
  
Nagi klammerte sich derweil total verstört an Schuldig fest. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Brad ihn tatsächlich mit auf Mission haben wollte. - Andererseits hat er gesagt er tut uns nichts, wenn wir jetzt machen was er sagt, fragt sich nur ob er Wort hält und das ist eher unwahrscheinlich. - "Aber wenn wir nicht folgen, wird seine Bestrafung noch schlimmer ausfallen."  
  
Schuldig beobachtete diese Gedanken und seine waren so ziemlich die selben gewesen. Wenn sie tatsächlich nicht auf Weiss träfen wäre das ganze kein Problem, wenn aber doch. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was dann alles passieren konnte. Er blickte Nagi an als dieser seine letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte und sagte "Und wenn Weiss doch auftaucht wird ich dich mit meinem leben beschützen, das schwöre ich. Niemand wird dich mir je wieder wegnehmen." Schuldig nahm Nagis hand und küsste seine Finger.  
  
"Schu, ich will nicht das du so was sagst, du darfst nicht für mich sterben. Wenn dann sterben wir gemeinsam. Ohne dich ist mein leben nichts wert und wer sollte mir dann helfen mich vor Brad zu schützen?" Endlich setzte er sich auf und schmiegte sich nun an Schuldig der wiederum fest seine Arme um ihn legte und sanft seinen Rücken auf und ab streichelte.  
  
/ Ich hab ´ne viel bessere Idee, wir sterben beide nicht und dann lassen wir uns was einfallen, wie wir von ihm wegkommen, ja? / er spürte Nagi nicken und sagte dann "Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, sollten wir uns fertig machen, wir haben nur noch 10 Minuten Zeit." Damit stand er, Nagi auf die Arme nehmend, auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu dessen Zimmer, wo sie Kleidung für ihn zusammensuchten und dann weiter ins Bad, wo sie schnell Zähne putzten, sich wuschen und dann eilig anzogen um ihren ´Boss` nicht noch mehr zu verärgern, weil sie zu spät kamen.  
  
Auf dem weg durchs Wohnzimmer erhaschte Nagi einen Blick auf die Uhr im Videorekorder und erschrak es war bereits 19.00 Uhr. Er zupfte Schuldig am Ärmel und dieser sah ihn gehetzt an "Guck mal wie spät es ist."  
  
Und auch Schuldig fuhr erschrocken zusammen, sie hatten ungefähr 18 Stunden geschlafen. "Dafür, das du solange geschlafen hast siehst du reichlich fertig aus, wir werden dich im Auto ein wenig zurecht machen, sonst fällt auf das was nicht stimmt." Er grinste einmal schräg, doch er merkte sofort, dass Nagi wusste, dass die Scherzworte und das Grinsen nur Fassade waren, also ließ er es bleiben und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Auto.  
  
Die gesamte fahr über sprach niemand laut, einzig Schuldig und Nagi kommunizierten per Telepathie miteinander, versuchten sich gegenseitig aufzubauen, was vor allem bei Nagi fehlschlug. Er war einfach am ende körperlich wie auch geistig und es war Schuldig immer noch ein Rätsel wieso Crawford glaubte er könne nützlich sein. Der Junge gehörte mindestens ins bett, am besten wäre wahrscheinlich ein Krankenhaus gewesen, aber das schien diesem Verrückten vollkommen egal zu sein.  
  
Ihr weg führte sie zu einem alten Fabrikgelände hier sollten sie eine Gruppe von ca. 12 Drogenhändlern auslöschen. An und für sich kein Problem, doch kaum das der Zwölftes einen Todesschrei ausgestoßen hatte standen sie auch schon vor ihnen "Weiss!" rief Nagi erschrocken und alarmierte so Schuldig, der sofort versuchte in seine Nähe zu kommen, jedoch sofort von Abyssinian angegriffen wurde und so am weiterkommen gehindert wurde. Nagi sah sich fast panisch um, er hätte jetzt keine Chance gegen Bombay, das wusste er, doch ein Fluchtweg war nicht zu finden. Er bemühte sich möglichst ruhig zu wirken als Bombay immer näher kam, die Darts wurfbereit in den Händen haltend. Nagi wich einen Schritt zurück, da griff Omi auch schon an. Er warf 5 Pfeile gleichzeitig und Nagi schaffte es nur 4 von ihnen auszuweichen, indem er sich rücklings auf den Boden warf, doch Sekundenbruchteile später sollte er schon merken, das es ein Fehler gewesen war. Nicht genug, das ihm ein Pfeil in der Schulter steckte, Nein Bombay war auch schon über ihm und sah ihn erstaunt an, ließ dann sogar die Übriegen Pfeile fallen.  
  
Crawford beobachtete das ganze mit Unbehagen, das Ganze lief so gar nicht nach Plan und er wusste nicht woran es lag. Eigentlich hätte Nagi keinem der Pfeile selbst ausweichen dürfen, sondern nur durch Schuldig, der ihn zu Seite gestoßen hätte und dadurch selbst getroffen worden wäre, schließlich an den Verletzungen gestorben. Nein, das war absolut nicht richtig gelaufen.  
  
Schuldig hatte indessen Aya ins Land der Träume geschickt und wollte sich auf den Weg machen, seinem Koi zu helfen, der unter Bombay auf dem Boden lag. Doch als dieser seine Darts fallen ließ blieb er stehen. Was wollte Bombay nun tun.  
  
Omi hob eine hand und legte sie auf Nagis Wange, nahm sie zurück als dieser gepeinigt zusammenzuckte. Er grinste fies und fragte "Seit ihr uns fremdgegangen, oder hat dich deine Freundin verprügelt?"  
  
Nagi stiegen bei diesen Worten die Tränen in die Augen und er schaffte es nicht ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Das zog natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Gruppen auf sie und so beobachteten sie 4 verwunderte, ein schockiertes und ein verärgertes Augenpaar.  
  
Brad hatte genug von dieser Situation und legte die 3 Meter, die ihn noch von den beiden Jungen trennten zurück er verpasste Omi einen tritt in die Seite das dieser ein Stück zur Seite flog und keuchend am Boden liegen blieb. Er packte Nagi am handgelenk und zog ich auf die Beine.  
  
"Nein, lass mich los!" schrie Nagi panisch und versuchte sich loszureißen, hatte aber keine Chance gegen den Amerikaner, der ihn mit sich zog.  
  
Immer wieder schrie er und das reichte dann auch um Schuldig aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. Er lief auf die Beiden zu und stellte sich vor die Beiden. "Lass ihn los!" zischte er und jeder andere Mensch wäre diesem befehl gefolgt, nicht jedoch Crawford, der nur überheblich grinste.  
  
"Und was willst du tun wenn ich ihn nicht loslasse?" seine stimme klang genauso überheblich wie der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war.  
  
Die vier Weiss Jungs beobachteten die Szene genauso verwirrt wie Farfarello und fragten sich, was das ganze überhaupt sollte.  
  
Crawfords Gesicht wurde ernst, als er plötzlich den lauf von Schuldigs Revolver an der Stirn hatte. "Das tue ich, wenn du ihn nicht loslässt. Hattest du nicht gesagt wir würden nicht auf Weiss treffen? Du Mistkerl hast uns total verarscht und damit sein Leben riskiert." Schuldig merkte nicht das er mittlerweile schrie. "Du wusstest ganz genau das wir auf Weiss stoßen würden und hast ihn trotz seines Zustandes gezwungen mitzukommen. Also wenn du ihn nicht sofort loslässt, drück ich ab."  
  
"Das traust du dich nicht. Du bist viel zu weich, wie sonst könntest du dich mit ihm einlassen und dich um ihn kümmern." Zischte Brad verächtlich, ließ Nagi nicht los.  
  
/ Mach die Augen zu Häschen, das wird hässlich. / er grinste und drückte ab. Ein Körper fiel leblos zu boden, riss den eines Kindes mit sich.  
  
Nagi riss sich los und stürzte sich förmlich in Schuldigs Arme, begann dort hemmungslos zu Schluchzen und zu weinen. Doch auch die Worte die Schuldig ihm zuflüsterte konnten ihn nicht beruhigen.  
  
Weiss stand komplett verwirrt daneben, nur Aya, der inzwischen wieder komplett bei sich war nutzte die Situation und rammte Farfarello sein Katana in die Brust, auch dieser ging reglos zu Boden. Omi, ernüchtert durch die Aktion Ayas, ging auf die am boden kauernden zu und fragte Schuldig "Was ist hier passiert?"  
  
TBC?  
  
So, das war Kapitel 2. es ist ein bisschen schnulzig geworden, ich weiss, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders.  
  
Was wird nun aus Schuldig und Nagi, wird Schuldig Omi erzählen was los ist? Das gibt's in Kapitel 3. Vorausgesetzt mir sagt jemand, dass er ne Fortsetzung will *g*  
  
Danke fürs lesen Rikku-san 


End file.
